Mary Poppins Returns
Mary Poppins Returns is the sequel to the film of the same name and will be directed by Rob Marshall.Rob Marshall to Direct New Live-Action ‘Mary Poppins’ Movie for Disney John DeLuca and Marc Platt will serve as producers.Emily Blunt in Talks to Play Mary Poppins in Disney Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) Production for the film began on February 2017 and it will be released on December 19, 2018. The film will take place 20 years after the first one, in Depression-era London. It will also take storylines from P.L. Travers' children books focusing on Mary Poppins’ continued adventures with the Banks family. Cast *Emily Blunt as Mary Poppins *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Jack, a street lamplighter who was once the apprentice of Bert *Ben Whishaw as Michael BanksColin Firth Joins Emily Blunt in ‘Mary Poppins’ Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) *Emily Mortimer as Jane BanksEmily Mortimer Cast in Disney’s ‘Mary Poppins Returns’ *Pixie Davies as Annabel Banks, Michael's daughterMary Poppins Returns: Exclusive First Look Photos *Joel Dawson as Georgie Banks, Michael's younger son *Nathanael Saleh as John Banks, Michael's older son *Julie Walters as Ellen, Michael's housekeeper (previously portrayed by Hermione Baddeley) *Colin Firth as William Weatherall Wilkins, president of Fidelity Fiduciary Bank *Meryl Streep as Topsy Turvy Poppins, Mary Poppins' eccentric cousin *Dick Van Dyke as Mr. Dawes Jr. (Van Dyke previously portrayed Bert and Mr. Dawes Sr.) *Angela Lansbury as The Balloon Lady *David Warner as Admiral Boom (previously portrayed by Reginald Owen) Songs *Can You Imagine That? *The Place Where Lost Things Go *Trip a Little Light Fantastic Releases International Premieres *December 19, 2018 (Spain) *February 1, 2019 (Japan) Trivia *This is the first Mary Poppins film to be rated PG by the MPAA, unlike the original film that was rated G. **Thus, Mary Poppins is also the first Disney live-action franchise where each film is designated a different MPAA rating; the original film was rated G, the biopic Saving Mr. Banks was rated PG-13, and this film is rated PG. *This is the first Mary Poppins film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio. *This Disney's first live-action/traditional animated hybrid film since 2007's Enchanted. Videos Trailers and Clips Mary Poppins Returns Official Teaser Trailer Mary Poppins Returns Official Trailer Mary Poppins Returns Special Look "Back to Cherry Tree Lane" Featurette Mary Poppins Returns Sneak Peek Mary Poppins Returns Interviews MARY POPPINS RETURNS Emily Blunt Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS Lin-Manuel Miranda Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS Dick Van Dyke Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS Angela Lansbury Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS "Michael Banks" Behind The Scenes Interview - Ben Whishaw MARY POPPINS RETURNS "Jane Banks" Behind The Scenes Interview - Emily Mortimer MARY POPPINS RETURNS Meryl Streep Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS "Ellen" Behind The Scenes Interview - Julie Walters MARY POPPINS RETURNS Colin Firth Behind The Scenes Interview MARY POPPINS RETURNS "Annabel Banks" Behind The Scenes Interview - Pixie Davies MARY POPPINS RETURNS "John Banks" Behind The Scenes Interview - Nathanael Saleh MARY POPPINS RETURNS "Georgie Banks" Behind The Scenes Interview - Joel Dawson Gallery References External links * * fr:Le Retour de Mary Poppins pt-br:O Retorno de Mary Poppins Category:Mary Poppins Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films Category:Hybrid films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films